The Warlord of Dragnor
by Riuka Heartfilia
Summary: Based on Pokémon Conquest: The new warlord for Dragnor has been chosen, but before she even begins her kingdom is attacked and she is taken to a far away place unknown to her. Will Katsui and her Altaria find her way back to defend her kingdom from the onslaught of the other eighteen kingdoms or will she aid the team that kidnapped her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there peoples! So sorry for not updating my other stories in a while but I really wanted to do a Pokémon fanfic after recently replaying Pokémon Conquest. So I did this story. Hope you readers like it! Also Pokémon does not belong to me so plz support the official release! **

In the middle of a room stood a girl with dark brown wavy hair that was at length a little father than her shoulders. The young women was wearing a gray black-ish kimono with yellow dragon patterns on it which matched her yellow eyes. She walked about seven feet to the left. She sat at a desk and opened a book while picking up a quill. She dabbed it in ink and then began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I am being coroneted as the new warlord of Dragnor and begin my training as a warrior tomorrow. You probably don't know what Dragnor is so let me explain. Dragnor is one of the eighteen kingdoms of Ransei. Each kingdom is based on were a certain type of Pokémon can be found, there are eighteen types of Pokémon and eighteen kingdoms to match. Dragon type Pokémon are normally found in Dragnor, this kingdom was said to once have almost ruled over all the other kingdoms. How ever before my great grandfather Nobunaga was able to take over the western half of the region he was stopped by an unnamed hero. Oh you might not know what Pokémon are... Pokémon are mysterious creatures in which humans have a special link with. Each person becomes a warrior at age fifteen and gets their first Pokémon. Mine was a cute fluffy one named Swablue! When the link between a person and their Pokémon reaches high enough the Pokémon evolves! So cool right? When the link gets even higher the warrior gets a boost to their abilities and get cool clothing that matches the Pokémon they own! However the clothing can only be worn in battle. Also the warrior gets a new warrior ability that comes with their new outfit! Oh right, you don't know what warrior abilities are... well in battle a warrior can activate one ability that boosts up their Pokémon's stats or does some other cool effect. Most non boosted warriors have the same abilities like Sweet Song that heals your Pokémon or Top Speed which increases their speed. However the boosted warrior abilities are unique as ever. I heard that No the warlord of Spectra, were ghost type Pokémon reside, has an ability that can give added effects to moves that don't have them. Like having a chance to poison. No has been the warlord of Spectra for a long time, she was around when my great grandfather Nobunaga was. However she looks only in her late twenties and acts like it too. I can't wait till I become a cool warlord with Altaria like she is. Even though I like Pokémon a person can only form a link with one of them at a time which is a bummer sometimes. When a person calls upon their Pokémon a colored sphere appears in their hand and they throw it with the Pokémon appearing in a bright light. The color of said sphere is the color of the Pokémon's type. My sphere is a dark blue-ish color. Well I should probably go now since the coronation is in a few minutes. Bye Diary!_

_Sincerely,_

_Katsui Dragnia_

Katsui closed the book stood up from her desk and held it close to her. She then felt a small shake. She looked over to a glass of water on her desk and saw that the meniscus of the water was shaking. "So I didn't just feel that?" She questioned herself. "Then what was it?" She then heard a loud boom sound as her room began to shake more. She fell over dropping her diary. Katsui then rushed to the window to look outside the tall center tower that her bedroom resided in. "Oh no..." She stated in a sad tone as her voiced echoed throughout the room. There were Pokémon at the south wall, not just some but hundreds. There were physical attackers breaking down the walls while special attackers were firing at the five towers.

A man slammed the door open and yelled, "Princess, it isn't safe here!" he was in nothing but black robes and clothing that covered everything but his black eyes.

"Harutaka!" Katsui stated in approval and joy. Then her tone of sadness came back, "What is going on?"

"I can explain to you later!" The cloaked man told her harshly, "We need to go now." He took her arm dragging her down the stairs of the center tower as she tried to keep up.

They ran down the stairs till they were confronted by three men, one with an Arbok asked, "Hey isn't that the princess who is going to be warlord soon?" while pointing at Katsui.

"Why yes it is." The grunt with the Grumpig said slyly.

"Well then lets get her!" The man with Honchkrow yelled as they charged in.

The cloaked man known as Harutaka put his arm in front of the girl signaling her not to move as he reached out another hand which a black sphere appeared in immediately. "Go now Absol!" He shouted as he threw the black object as his Pokémon appeared.

The grunts began to laugh, "What is that? An Absol? Should we be scared?"

"Very" was all the man could say before his Absol sucker punched all there Pokémon knocking them out as well as the grunts.

'What the...' Katsui asked herself. 'Harutaka was never this strong..." She looked at the Pokémon and gasped. 'And he doesn't use an Absol!' She looked into the stranger who she thought was her friend. "Who are you and what have you done with Harutaka!?"

The stranger removed the cloth that hid his face revealing it and his spiked up navy blue hair. He stretched his arm and scratched his head. "Man, I was hoping you would be an easy bounty but I guess not..." He began.

Katsui was now furious and confused. "Bounty? What do you mean I'm a bounty!?"

He began to speak again, "Well before you interrupted me I was gonna say that Thy Lady of Anubis, or so everyone calls her, wants strong warriors to aid her and u seemed like the right one that would sell for a good price."

"What?" Katsui asked him.

"Anyways," He smirked. "Sorry about this but, Absol knock her out." That was all she hear until she was fainted and on the floor being dragged away by her kidnapper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter for yall! Hope everyone who reads the chapter likes it! If you wanna know when the next chapter will be out follow the author (me) or the story itself. Also if you have anything to say about the story reviews are very much appreciated! Pokémon does not belong to me, only these characters do. And one more time, I hope you enjoy the story!**

-LineBreak-

(Katsui's Pov)

I opened my eyes and I felt like I had drunken to much sake last night. Then I remembered, I had been kidnapped by a man pretending to be Harutaka. 'I do hope Harutaka is alright' I thought to myself.

I then realized that I was surrounded by a uncomfortable brown material, it looked as though I was in some sort of bag. I heard a voice soon after my realization, "Sir we ask that you please show us what is in the bag."

About a second later I heard another one. "Officer I'm sure that you don't need to. I assure you it's just some utter belongings. No need to worry." It spoke nervously.

'That one sounds familiar...' I began to think. 'Of course! He was the one who stole me from Dragnor Castle!' I angrily thought to myself. I then felt two kicks hit me through the bag, one at my left arm and the other on my left leg. "OW!" I shouted out loud hoping he would be caught.

"See nothing to worry about..." The kidnapper nervously stated.

"Sir it just said ow... there might be something to worry about." The guard insisted, I heard him take a step forward.

'This is my chance!' I yelled in my head. I quickly jumped out of the bag and punched someone in the face. "Yea take that you kidnapper!"

I looked up quickly realizing what I had done. "So it wasn't a kidnapping as suspected!" The guard stood back up from the hit I gave him, "You two pranksters just made yourselves enemies of the kingdom!"

"Oops..." I stated aloud. I turned around pointing at my kidnapper, "This is all your fault!" I began to rage.

"My fault?" He questioned loudly. "How is it my fault you punched a guard in the face?!"

"Well neither of us would be here right now if you didn't knock me out and stuff me in a pecha berry sack!" I swiftly pointed at the bag to give evidence to my claim.

"You use a flying Pokémon right?" He asked out of know where as the guard behind me was asking for assistance and the other people around us fleeing out of the train we were in.

I looked at him as the weird question was asked. "Um...yea...why?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Well get ready to summon it!" He grabbed my hand, kicked the door of the sky train I realized we were in, then suddenly we jumped and we fell through the sky. I was falling through the air at high speeds. "Well don't just scream! Summon your Pokémon!" He yelled at me while we were falling.

I slightly stretched my hand as the dark blue sphere appeared in my hand. I threw the sphere as in a bright light Altaria appeared. She swooped down and caught both of us. "I can't believe you just did that!" I screamed at him angrily as we flew through the air.

"And how else were we supposed to escape?" He asked me sarcastically. He had strange red eyes and the darkest of black hair. He wore a white beanie hat and button up shirt. He also wore black pants and shoes.

"Why would we need to escape!?" I shouted at him noticing I was still in the kimono from yesterday with my brown hair all messed up and tangled.

He sighed, "The sky train we were on was going through Avia..." I looked at him like he was like he was exaggerating, "Avia is enemies with Dragnor..."

I mentally face palmed myself, "Oh...right...I totally knew that."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure you did." I glared at him for his sarcastic comment. "Anyways the S.A. has control of Avia, Valora, Cragspur, Yaksha, Viperia, Spectra, and now Dragnor."

I looked horrified as he said that, "Dragnor!? What!?"

"What did you think I was saving you from? Who do you think attacked you?" He asked me.

"Well...I don't know..." I began with tears in my eyes. Altaria looking down to the ground. "I thought it would be stronger than that..."

"Meh" he said unsympathetically, "We'll win it back eventually."

"We?" I asked him.

"The rebellion." He told me. "We're taking the kingdoms back from the S.A. they don't own them, and the rebellion is gonna give them back!"

"So who is in this rebellion of yours?" I asked him.

"Well first there is Lady Anubis here self." I lifted an eyebrow, "Her name is Ryanna, the reason she is called Lady Anubis because of her powerful Lucario. She is the strongest of the rebellion."

"Wow and who is the second strongest?" I asked sarcastically.

He made a small laugh, "That's me of course!"

"You?" I was surprised.

"Yep Absol and I make a great team." He told me. "The name's Hibiki."

"Sure you are," I stated using his sarcastic tone. "So who are the other members?"

"The other two are Haruka and Lee. They don't like each other that much." Hibiki told me.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously wondering why the two members didn't like each other.

"One uses water types, that would be Haruka and her Swampert, while the other uses fire types, which is Lee and Charizard."

"Oh so they're real opposites?" I asked. "So does anyone in your group actually get along with each other?"

"Nope." Hibiki told me.

"Oh..." I stated awkwardly, "...how do you not kill each other?"

"You want me to answer honestly or to lie to you?" He said sarcastically, a tone I was sick of.

"Honestly." I gave the blackette a glare.

"Well than I can not give you and answer!" He told me as we landed. "And here we are, this is the base."

"This is a rock..."

"Exactly." He told me. I had no words...

-LineBreak-

**Sorry for not writing for a while, but I finally got this out. Yay! Sadly High School takes up ALOT of time, sorry :( Hopefully I'll get chapters up soon. Review if you have anything to say and fav/follow if you want to know when a new chapter is out!**


End file.
